1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-020904 discloses a lever-type connector in which a lever is mounted rotatably on a male housing and is formed with a cam groove. A follower pin is formed on a female housing and can engage the cam groove of the lever. The two housings are connected by rotating the lever from an initial position to a connection position while the follower pin is engaged with the cam groove. A resilient locking piece is formed on the lever and has a lock that engages a locking hole on the male housing for holding the lever at the initial position. The follower pin is inserted into the cam groove when the two housings are fit lightly, and a lock releasing portion of the female housing interferes with the lock to deflect the resilient locking piece. The lock disengages from the locking hole as the resilient locking piece is deflected, thereby permitting the lever to rotate from the initial position toward the connection position.
The resilient locking piece of the above-described lever-type connector twists when a rotational force toward the connection position is applied strongly to the lever held at the initial position. Thus, the locking portion may slip out of the locking hole due to a resilient restoring force of the resilient locking piece.
Thus, the invention aims to hold a lever reliably at an initial position.